


Do Men from Atlantis Have Scales on Their …?

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [24]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Inquiring minds want to know.





	Do Men from Atlantis Have Scales on Their …?

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 Prompt: scales 
> 
> I simply couldn't stop myself.

Barton looked her and shook his head. “Does Aquaman have scales on his dick? Really, Nat? We watch the movie and that’s your question? Not why does his hair look dry when he gets out of the water? Not does he have gills? But does he have scales on his dick?” 

She grinned and shrugged. “Hand me the popcorn.” 

He did and they watched a few more minutes of the movie. She spoke up again. “It’s not an unreasonable question. He is a fish man, sort of. Remember the guy in _The Shape of Water_? He was kinda scaly.”

“He wasn’t real,” Clint mumbled.

“Neither is Aquaman,” Nat shot back. 

“My god! You don’t know?” Barton said, either truly amazed or feigning amazement. 

“Don’t know what?” 

“He’s real. They all are.”

“They?”

“The Justice League. I thought you knew.”

“You are so full of shit, Clint Barton! I don’t believe a word you say.” 

He laughed and didn’t try to convince her further. 

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Clint Barton made a phone call to Maine. 

“Arthur, Clint Barton here. How are you?” 

Miles away, Arthur Curry answered his cell phone. “Barton? It’s been awhile. I am fine. Yourself?” 

“Good. I have a really stupid question from my friend Natasha. Do you have scales everywhere?” 

“By everywhere you mean?” 

“Everywhere.” 

Curry laughed, a loud hearty sound that reminded Clint of Thor. “Not really. It’s more like a fish’s belly where the scales are thin and soft.” 

“Oh god! I’ll have that image burned into my mind forever!”

“You did ask!” 

“I did and now I’m going to tell a woman who doesn’t think you really exist that you have soft scales on your dick.”

“You do realize she’s going to think you have an unnatural fascination there, don’t you?” 

“Oh, that won’t be a problem. You’re not the most unnatural fascination that I have and she knows it.” 

They chatted a few more minutes and said their goodbyes. 

He wondered if Nat would ever believe he’d once met Batman, too.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
